Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Edelweiss
by Mixtech W.M. Felodipine
Summary: Ten years have passed since the last war in Cosmic Era 74. In spite of the unanimous peace treaty signed by the Earth Alliance, ORB, and the PLANTs, hatred persists and tension mounts yet again but this time with new and fiercer armies and mobile weapons.


** Disclaimer **  
I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM. Gundam is the property of Sunrise and Bandai

I DO NOT own the MSN-04 Sazabi nor claim ownership of its likeness and design. That is the Property of Yutaka Izubuchi, Sunrise and Bandai. Its appearance in my story is merely a Cosmic Era rendition of the Universal Century's MSN-04 Sazabi.

I DO OWN THE FOLLOWING:

• ZGMF-4500MX SAZABI and its acronym (Savior And Zealot Against Betrayal and Injustice)  
• ZGMF-X37M Prison Veil Gundam  
• ZGMF-X570MA Shard Shifter Gundam  
• ORB-X000CV Noise Crippler Gundam  
o Felucca Guilded  
o Euphrasy Eyebright  
o Myfanwy Ffion  
o Christophen Diersus  
o Raahle Kingsley  
o Matthew Redlock  
o Palma Altorne  
• Mormegil Minerva class ship  
• Psychosomatic Experiment (PX)  
• Somatogenic Coordinator  
** To be Updated **

All characters and mecha OTHER THAN THE ONES LISTED ABOVE is the rightful property of Sunrise and Bandai

**Disclaimer Ends ****  
**

**Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Edelweiss**

Written by: **Mixtech W.M. Felodipine**

**Author's notes:** First off, I'd like to express my thanks to my friends who supported me all throughout the writing of this fanfic. I used Gundam Seed Destiny as reference for this fanfic. I strayed from the standard Gundam canon and made my own adjustments to certain elements of the Gundam story in order to balance things out. Also, I've written certain outtakes that are supposedly integrated into the story in segments called "Writers Cut". However, I am yet contemplating in incorporating these segments. This Fanfic can also be found at

The first chapter comes out pretty heavy on explanations which I purposely did to save on having to explain it later on in the story. Please bear with me on this first chapter. I do promise that the succeeding chapters will be more upbeat.

_Dedicated to my favorite author, the late __**Brian Daley**__ a.k.a. "__**Jack McKinney**__" December 1947—February 1996 whose work has greatly influenced and inspired me to write_

**Prologue**

Cosmic Era 82, a controversial detonation of a nuclear missile in the Indian Ocean near the Oceana Union and ORB territory on December 20 C.E. 81 was a cause of major political concern regarding national security for the nations of ORB and the PLANTs (Productive Location Ally on Nexus Technology). There was no detected launch and the attack was suspected to have originated from the earth's stratosphere. The missile was equipped with an N-Jammer Canceller that was similar to the technology that the Earth Alliance had in their possession.

Military leaders from the Atlantic Federation and Eurasia disclosed to the media public that according to their military intelligence, a terrorist faction that had hijacked several of their mobile suits along with one of their transport ships with an on-board M5 nuclear missile, were the ones said to have been responsible for the destruction of an ORB submarine patrolling the Indian Ocean, killing its crew of a hundred and fifty, as well as some fifteen mile radius of sea bed completely decimated by the thermonuclear explosion.

Having received word that some members of the said faction had made it through atmospheric entry and had landed somewhere on their territory in South America, the Earth Alliance took swift control over the investigations regarding the incident but ZAFT, under a directive from the PLANTs chairwoman Lacus Clyne, quietly conducted its own investigations regarding the matter to put to rest their own suspicions of the events that had transpired on that day. Since it wasn't the first time that the Earth Alliance had used nuclear power against the ORB nation and the PLANTs, an unprecedented attack from them was by no means far fetched.

**Phase 1 ****  
****New Flames**

January 8 C.E. 82: Minerva class ship Mormegil: Outer space near Lagrange point 5

"Somehow I'm not convinced" said a dark haired figure sitting before the viewing window of his quarters aboard the Mormegil. His fiery red eyes looked out into the depths of space, his reflection barely visible and overpowered by incoming light from distant nebulae. On the desk beside him was an old pink flip phone with a little trinket hanging from its antenna that had once belonged to his late sister who, along with his parents, was killed during an attack on Onogoro Island over ten years ago. It had been his only keepsake of that grim day and his only refuge when everything came crashing down on him. Even having held on to it for so long, it hadn't looked even a day older. The memories of his sweet sister Mayu immortalized in the one possession that she had always carried with her.

From a communications terminal situated on the high-tech looking desk came a female voice that spoke to the staid figure that sat in his swivel chair facing towards the ships starboard. "I know what you're thinking Shinn. The Earth Alliances actions do look suspicious"

Over the past few years since the last war in C.E 74, Shinn Asuka's outstanding service in the ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) army earned him several awards and among them, the "Order of the Nebula" was the most significant. Over time, he became one of the most highly regarded and indispensable soldiers of ZAFT and had also become one of the rare elites of FAITH (Fast Acting Integrate Tactical Headquarters) alongside Athrun Zala whom both of them had served directly under new PLANTs Chairwoman Lacus Clyne for the past few years.

Now in his mid twenties, the once impulsive teen had long since transformed into a man quite akin to the finesse of Gilbert Durandal both in the manner he spoke and in the way he carried himself. However, he retained that unrestrained arrogance that he had always bore and seem to have taken pride in. As a war seasoned veteran his talents proved invaluable. Shinn Asuka, under direct orders from the Chairwoman was sent alongside Captain Lunamaria Hawke to ORB as representatives of the PLANTs in the military war games to be held in the island nation of ORB and to investigate on the newly surfaced issue on national security.

Shinn skimmed through television reports and coverage on the terrorist threat being broadcasted over every news channel. Various political figures were interviewed and scrutinized by the media almost in tabloid fashion.

"It seems—too convenient" he said, tightening his brows. "Call me paranoid but I just can't find it in myself to believe the Earth Alliances alibi. It sounds just like them to come up with propaganda like this. Until the Earth Alliance can come up with the exact names and faces of the people responsible for this, we can't rule-out the possibility that this may have been a failed attempt by the Earth Alliance to destroy ORB." posited Shinn who was trying to make sense of the suspicious actions that the Earth Alliance was pulling but kept the rest of his assumptions to himself.

"Even if it was a failed genocidal attempt, lives were still lost and the only shred of evidence we have is that one report of unidentified mobile suits landing in South America though the legitimacy of that report has yet to be verified" The voice elaborated.

"I'm aware of that Captain Hawke but if this faction does in fact exist, then the last thing I would want is for them to be 'captured' by the Earth Alliance. If that happens, then nobody will ever know the truth behind this incident. To make things more complicated, the ball didn't land in our park so it's going to be difficult for us to conduct investigations without causing a stir with the Earth Alliance…We're going to have to tread carefully"

Lunamaria frowned at the idea and didn't think twice about questioning Shinn's judgment "So are you suggesting that we send in our own troops to try and capture the perpetrators on otherwise enemy soil and risk a resistance attack from them and the Earth Alliance?"

"Yes, that's precisely what I'm proposing" he answered.

"Our orders from the Chairwoman are to merely investigate this matter with diplomacy and not to spark another conflict with careless actions Shinn!"

"The Chairwoman is being too naïve! She and I know full well that the Earth Alliance is up to their filthy plans again! If they claim it to be a terrorist attack by a third party, then I see no reason for the Earth Alliance to be apprehensive about getting our hands into the matter despite the boundaries of jurisdiction. And if they are hiding something then our actions would reveal the smoking gun to the public."

"What are you saying Shinn? Are you insinuating that we defy the orders of the Chairwoman?!" questioned Lunamaria. She knew that he had a point but on the other hand, also knew of the consequences of making stupid decisions. This was a matter of grave importance and that any wrong move, no matter how minute, could escalate things and blow them out of proportion and cause everything that Lacus Clyne and so many others who had worked so hard for to achieve to simply fall apart with one wrong move. There was a hesitance in her voice "I know that nuclear missiles don't just launch and detonate by themselves but we can't just trespass onto our enemy's back yard and take whatever we saw that landed there—"

"Would you rather that we wait on Lacus Clyne and her ideals and take this sitting down, then later get caught off-guard by the enemy who would have most likely been successful in wiping-out one of our cities again Captain Hawke? The woman is delusional if she thinks everything can be solved with songs and unicorns! Do you forget who we're possibly dealing with here? Have you forgotten that the Earth Alliance was once upon a time our enemy? Do you expect them to really embrace peace just because of a mere treaty? Captain Hawke, history has proven time and again that we humans will always find a way to destroy each other. The past is the past I know but never underestimate our enemy by becoming lax because they are well capable of causing another 'Bloody Valentine' or 'Break the World' incident and it is something that I simply will not allow" Shinn lectured.

Lunamaria's eyes sharpened. Every bone in her body was against what Shinn was proposing that they do but she couldn't refuse if it were to be an order, especially from an officer of FAITH. She wanted to stop Shinn but she could only keep silent.

"In any case, we'll figure out a proper plan of action once we get to ORB. We need to gather more information from their Intel. I suppose that will be all for now captain. You should get some rest" Shinn concluded. Lunamaria gave him one final salute before her image on the holographic communications window de-rezzed and disappeared from view.

Shinn put on a serious face; looking at Mayu's phone, he recalled visions of that day when he lost his family as well as visions of his beloved Stella. He closed his eyes for a moment then gazed back into the eerie void of space.

Sixteen years ago, Cosmic Era 66 at the Josh-Alaska base, a Atlantic Federation scientists conducted several experiments in hopes to further the abilities of naturals in mobile suit combat to a level equal or above with that of coordinators without resorting to, whatsoever, genetic modification as mandated by the Torino Protocol in C.E. 55.

Working under an ancient philosophical principle from the 16th century (A century that mankind of the Cosmic Era had probably never heard of, had long since forgotten, or perhaps had never existed altogether. A testament to how long and how far mankind had ventured and flourished over the centuries despite endless conflicts) "Cogito ergo sum" postulated by the philosopher René Descartes which literally translates as "I think, therefore I am". The Earth Alliance undertook a 3 stage experiment they termed as the "Psychosomatic Experiment" which aimed to create naturals who were similar in efficiency as coordinators but without the use of genetic manipulation, micro-implants, specialized operating systems or the controversial Gamma Glipheptin utilized by their Biological CPU or commonly known as "Extended" counterparts.

Firstly, they relied on enhanced gestational conditions from artificial wombs that in-turn enhanced the normal embryos innate physical and mental capacities on a natural level as opposed to genetically tampered coordinators.

Secondly, a psychosomatic reaction would then be induced via chronic mental conditioning right from the birth of the subject.

The new experiment along with its subjects was then transferred to ORB on March 5 C.E. 68 so as to provide a safe haven for their "Somatogenic Coordinators" to roam and train alongside true coordinators completing the third and final stage of the experiment resulting in a natural that completely mimics a coordinator without any genetic manipulation but solely on a psychosomatic reaction.

The transfer was also done to prevent debate from their radical counterparts Blue Cosmos, Logos and Phantom Pain; taking full advantage of ORB's neutral attitude. However, since the destruction of Panama, Josh-A, and several other bases including Logos and Blue Cosmos, the existence of the experiment had become obscured from the knowledge of the Earth Alliance.

Felucca Guilded was one of the many "Somatogenic Coordinators" from the experiment simply nicknamed as "P.X.". She and her friend Euphrasy Eyebright, a coordinator, both joined the ZAFT army at a young age and eventually each of them had attained their ranks as Red Elites.

For the past three weeks, the ORB and ZAFT military had been conducting joint military war games and exercises hosted on the small island nation of ORB. It was an event in which the top brass as well as a privileged few were allowed to participate in the biggest display yet of the newest military weapons, mobile suits, and other such destructive playthings that the two nations could show-off ever since the war in C.E 74. Among those privileged few to tag along were the fresh Red Elites from Team Eleri, Team Eyebright, and Team Altorne who had just received their title from the ZAFT military a good month and a half ago.

The military war games and exercises was more than just the showing-off military prowess but it was also a chance for these rookies to display their abilities to everyone participating in the event. Not only would there be new military hardware to tinker around with but the bragging rights as to which team was better was also up for grabs.

January 27 C.E. 82 ORB: Civilian area.

"I'll have one please!" said a female voice to the cotton candy vendor next to the stuffed toy shooting gallery at the local theme park of ORBs easternmost city. Felucca took out a shiny coin from her tacky green and pink hand bag that she carried on her right shoulder and handed it over to pay for the edible fluffy cloud of spun sugar.

It was seldom that she could indulge in such a sweet and sinful treat let alone a days vacation from the military ever since she and her best friend enlisted in the ZAFT army a good six or seven years ago according to her reckoning.

Felucca Guilded was undoubtedly an exceptional soldier, beautiful, talented, as well as a fierce mobile suit pilot of the ZAFT army. However, no one would have ever thought that such a peculiarly clad and carefree girl could ever be involved with the military. Her odd sense of fashion never failed to attract the wrong type of attention that suggested that she was either eccentric or just plain colorblind.

She wore a bright orange micro-miniskirt topped with a blue sleeveless blouse, neon green socks, brown running shoes and a purple fishing hat. Wearing nearly all the colors of the rainbow and with the addition of her short blond hair and red eyes, she stood-out like a sore thumb no matter where she went.

Surprisingly, despite her "different" outfit she was still as hot as pancakes. Boys were around her left and right, one after another, all trying to ask her out on a date to no avail. Not that it bothered her at all but it was especially bothersome for one Christophen Diersus who had been secretly following her everywhere she went that day.

He had been trying to muster enough courage to ask her out ever since he met her on that fateful day during their mobile suit pilot training two years ago and decided that today was going to be the day.

"Okay, its now or never!" he said to himself clenching his left fist tightly, unwittingly strangling the life out of the half-wilted flowers he bought for her earlier that morning.

"Target in range and at twelve o' clock. E.T.A. in 3, 2, 1", saying to himself, breathing heavily. "Uhm…H-H-Hi there miss Guilded!" he stuttered, waving at her with his right hand.

Felucca looked around to see who it was that called her name and saw a familiar figure amongst the crowd "Oh hello there mister Diersus!" she greeted politely with a bow.

She recognized Christophen almost immediately from his prominent dark complexion of his African-American descent and hair that he always kept short and neatly trimmed. A very good looking guy himself, Christophen Diersus was popular with every one of his peers at the base as well as most of the crew girls in the hangar deck and cafeteria. His friendly nature was an asset that proved irresistible to many; male and female alike.

Girls were practically throwing themselves at him as if he were some famous actor or perhaps like a male version of the ever popular idol/battle maiden Lacus Clyne. He was the envy of many male rivals and the "dream boat" of many a teenage girl, that, had they ever known that he had the "hots" for this oddly-dressed coordinator, the ZAFT army might well experience a sudden shortage of manpower due to the sudden resignations or probable suicide amongst their female crew.

Needless to say, it proved difficult for the captains in charge to control the ruckus that his presence often stirred-up amongst their female subordinates.

"I didn't quite expect to see you here mister Diersus!" Felucca smiled. "Are those for me?" she asked, taking a sniff from the limp bouquet and looked straight into his eyes that made him melt deep inside. "Thank you, that's so sweet of you"

No sooner than he could find the right words to say, he suddenly felt one of his arms being yanked to the direction of the roller coasters.

"Come on!" she yelled ecstatically.

Two ice creams, a tall shake, a large cheese pizza, and nine high G rides later, Christophen felt his breakfast coming back up to haunt him but despite his disagreeing stomach, that day they spent together was a dream come true for Christophen. Other than simple hello's and the occasional small talk, he had never had the opportunity to talk with her this much for these past two years that they've known each other.

After a few minutes of walking and a couple of shared laughs, the two of them managed to find a romantic place around the grassy part of the park overlooking a scenic view of the city that was popularly known by its citizens as the "lover's lane" of ORB.

"I had fun today mister Diersus, thank you. In fact I was wondering if you were going to wait till sunset before you'd ask me out?" Felucca chuckled, weaving her fingers together and stretching them over her head.

"You mean to say that you knew I was following you this whole time?!" He asked in complete disbelief.

"Of course! You forget that I'm a soldier and a coordinator to boot. I know if someone's stalking me. Besides your stalking skill was never exactly your best selling point" she arched forward, smiling and pointing her index finger upwards to the afternoon sky.

Christophen felt himself blush when he noticed how close her soft rose petal lips were to his. He could feel the glorious warmth of her breath on his face that stirred-up thoughts of kissing her right then and there. He needed to clear his throat from all the pent-up anxiety of the moment. So he gazed to his side, scratched his head and smiled wryly.

"You're a sharp one, no wonder you became a Red Elite so quickly…Uhm tell me, what's it like to pilot a Gundam?"

Felucca looked at him with a mischievous smile "If I told you I'm gonna have to kill you…but I will tell you one thing though"

Looking rather baffled and somewhat curious, he asked her what that "one thing" was.

"I know you like me and I'm flattered. I like you a lot too but…"

Christophen then looked away, expecting the worst. His eyes bore a hint of sadness giving away his emotions. "Oh…" he sighed.

"But…don't let this get in the way of our work okay?" giving him a quick wink and a smile that got his face blushing yet again.

Felucca brought up her wrist to have a look at the time on her shoddy wrist watch "I noticed about 14 months, 3 days, 21 hours and…47 seconds ago and I've been waiting for you to ask me out ever since or even at least say something. I've been throwing you hints for the longest time but you never seemed to get it!"

Christophen was shocked at just how observant she was of him but more importantly, of how transparent he was and never thought he could ever be "Was I that clueless?!" Felucca sat down beside him, leaned back on the bench and shifted her gaze toward the city lights that were steadily becoming more prominent as the sun set deeper into the ocean.

"Well…sort of, though I really enjoyed flirting with you, I finally decided to put an end to it once and for all. We only live once you know" she leaned her back against his warm chest and closed her eyes. "So, should we head to some place quiet mister Diersus?" grabbing on to his elbow.

Just then, a beeping sound rudely interrupted the romantic mood. Felucca fished-out her communicator from her hand bag and answered the call. After hearing the message she blew a sigh of exasperation and pressed a button that concluded the transmission.

"Dammit. It's Eyebright. She wants us back at base ASAP! I wonder what the hell that bossy ice queen wants this time?!"

Christophen took clear notice of how irritated Felucca was and tried to lighten up the mood "That's no way to talk about your best friend" Felucca gave him a stern glance. "erm…but of course I'm just saying" He told her showing both his palms which was perhaps a good move that saved him from being skinned alive.

Military port: 1 hour later

"You're late!" Yelled Euphrasy, arms akimbo and tapping her shoe on the carpeted floor. She could hardly believe her blue eyes when she saw who it was that her childhood friend Felucca was walking arm-in-arm with through the hallway. "She's crossed the line" she said, gritting her teeth "No wonder she took her dillydally time to get here".

"Today's my day off! What is it that's so important for you to call me up on my free time?" Felucca yelled. "It's not like there's a real war or anything!"

"You do know that display of affection within the premises is a violation of professional ethics and is considered as ill conduct." She reprimanded "Erm! Anyway, FAITH representative Shinn Asuka, Captain Lunamaria Hawke and Chief Representative Cagalli Yula Attha will be here at twenty hundred hours. The top brass have selected a number of soldiers to greet them upon their arrival and we're it. And being the one in charge of the team it's my duty to summon you"

Felucca wasn't at all elated by the news "If you hadn't called us here then you wouldn't have to see it now would you?"

"What was that soldier?" Euphrasy sneered.

"It was nothing—ice queen" Felucca said through her teeth.  
Euphrasy could easily pretend that she didn't hear what Felucca just said but she could never pretend not to see that her best friend dated the guy whom they both liked behind her back.

"May I have a word with you soldier?" Euphrasy said displaying her best fake smile to Christophen "Please excuse us…uhm…i-its classified information" dragging Felucca by the arm.

"Unbelievable! Absolutely deplorable! You broke our pact! You could have at least told me" she whispered as softly as she could. Christopher pretended to look around and was careful not to make any noise so he could hopefully eavesdrop on their conversation.

"It just happened! He just walked up to me and asked me on a date…I declined several times but he insisted! Honest!"

Euphrasy raised an eyebrow "Somehow I find that hard to believe you pathologic liar!"

"You're accusing me of lying to my best friend?!" Felucca argued but Euphrasy wasn't buying any of it.

"I smell panties burning. Don't you think I know him well enough? He's not the type who does such things Felucca! So just admit that you wooed him with that…that…what on earth are you wearing?!" Euphrasy looked at her from head to foot and back again. Disgusted and absolutely embarrassed for Felucca at the way she dressed up, so much so that she had to cover her own face with her hands so she wouldn't have to see the eyesore that Felucca saw as a fashion statement.

"You know what? Just go—Go! We have to be at the reception area soon so the both of you had best get ready. We'll discuss this later" she said, dismissing Felucca along with her catch. She felt betrayed and rather depressed from losing to her best friend and rival.

On the way to ORB's military facility, Lunamaria sat quietly on her seat of the limousine assigned to transport both herself and Shinn to the military port located just a few miles around the island.

"You're rather quiet Lunamaria" said Shinn who had sensed the silent uneasiness between them. She only talked when spoken to and appeared to be avoiding him for the past couple of weeks. "We're not kids Lunamaria. If you have something to say then feel free to—"

"There's nothing wrong with being silent Shinn." Lunamaria blurted out, obviously irritated and refusing to make eye contact with Shinn. Instead she had fixed her gaze on the city lights slowly passing them by in the distance.

Shinn held her hand and drew closer to her "No one else is here Lunamaria. There's no need for formalities"

"With all due respect but what you're doing is harassment" Lunamaria grated, brushing Shinn's hand away and giving him a hostile glare.

Shinn simply gave a sly smile that infuriated Lunamaria. "We've been together for more than a decade Luna, there's no need to play hard-to-get" Shinn slid his hands over her white blouse and started to touch her breast. Lunamaria had to think of a way to get his smutty hands off of her and quick. She pressed a button on the control panel next to her hand that opened a large communications video screen and linked a broadcast directly to Chief Representative Cagalli who was also making her way to the port. When Shinn saw the window appear, he quickly gathered his poise.

"This is ORB's Chief Representative Cagalli Yula Attha speaking. Oh! It's you Shinn and Captain Lunamaria. Allow me to welcome you once again to the island nation of ORB" Cagalli spoke from the transport vehicle she was in. "I hope that the both of you enjoy your stay"

"Uhm…y-yes. Thank you Chief Representative" said Shinn, glancing momentarily at Lunamaria. "Please, just call me Cagalli like you always do. You wanted to speak with me?" asked Cagalli. Shinn had to ad lib a reasonable topic so as not to look suspicious to Cagalli who didn't seem to have noticed Lunamaria's slightly rumpled and wrinkled blouse "Ah…Yes. Erm…about the event tomorrow—"

Lunamaria felt safer with Cagalli's presence. Although she had developed feelings for Shinn back when they were still in their teens, a number of things had kept them from getting married and work was just one of them. Over the years, she had noticed a considerable change in Shinn's character. Although for a time, he seemed to have come to accept the death of his family and Stella. Somehow he couldn't let go of his bitterness toward the Earth Alliance that had left him hungry for war and revenge. They often found themselves in numerous harsh disagreements and conflicts but this was different—this was beyond them.

Cagalli and Shinn had been discussing for a good half-hour that eventually drew to a close. As soon as the viewing screen folded back into a nifty compartment in the limousines under roof, Shinn loosened his collar and wiped the beaded sweat off his forehead. "Are you trying to destroy my image Lunamaria?" he asked.

"You don't need me for that Shinn because you seem to be doing a great job at it on your own" She scoffed. "If you think for one second that I'll demote myself as your plaything then you're sadly mistaken"

"Hahah! That's the ol' Lunamaria I know" laughed Shinn in amusement. "That attitude of yours was what I always liked about you"

"At least I never changed—unlike you! If only your sister could see you right now" Said Lunamaria that earned her a slap across her face. "Don't you talk about Mayu as if you knew her!" Shinn bellowed.

After the fiery dispute, the both of them had remained silent and hadn't looked at one another until they arrived at the reception area of the military institution where numerous people including Cagalli and Team Eyebright were awaiting for their arrival.

"Welcome to the island nation of ORB" announced Cagalli, offering a salute to both Shinn and Lunamaria. The entire Eyebright Team was at attention on both sides of the narrow red carpet with their arms raised in salute to the incoming chairman. "So that guy's part of FAITH?" whispered Felucca whose eyes followed Shinn who had made his way past the entrance of the hall with Lunamaria not too far behind. Euphrasy nudged Felucca hard with an elbow to get her back to attention.

"Good evening Chief Representative Attha. Forgive us for arriving under such short notice. Lacus Clyne sent us on her behalf and she wishes to send you her regards and apologies as she could not make it here due to her current physical status" greeted Shinn and presented a handshake to Cagalli. "Think nothing of it Shinn. Our nation is always open to our allies. In fact, you made it just in time for tomorrows mobile suit testing." She smiled. "I hope I am able to come and visit Lacus after she gives birth…I wonder if its a boy or a girl?"

"Unfortunately the Chairwoman wants to keep that a secret until after she gives birth" Lunamaria smiled.

Shinn glanced to have a look at the much heard of Eyebright Team who had made leaps and strides through the ranks of the ZAFT army. He had only heard stories of this elite team from fellow officers but only now had the opportunity to meet this young and talented bunch that reminded him of the days when he too was mere Red Elite. As prominent figures as their team was above the rest of the teams, two in particular caught the attention of Shinn who had noticed the pair quietly fidgeting about in their places. "So these are the distinguished Team Eyebright that many have been talking about"

"Yes, they were sent here just before the joint ORB and ZAFT military war games started three weeks ago" said Lunamaria. "I see, and those two?" he asked. "If you're pertaining to the ones 'at-ease' they're Euphrasy Eyebright and Felucca Guilded of Team Eyebright" she said. "Quite the interesting bunch" he commented.

Cagalli invited Shinn and Lunamaria to have dinner at their estate where they had enough privacy to discuss on how to tackle last month's fiasco that got both nations wary of the Earth Alliance. It was a discussion that was sure to stretch till the wee hours of the next morning.

January 28: ORB

Finally, the day that every military personnel stationed on the island of ORB had been waiting for. The past weeks had been filled with a thick air of anticipation for the unveiling and testing of the newest mobile suits that were flown-in directly from Martius City; the place where the four mobile suits beam weapon systems had been completed and outfitted. After arriving just two days prior, the maintenance crew was on an all-out sprint to get all four of the mobile suits operating systems running after the "last minute" installation of their new beam weapon hardware at MA (Martius Arsenals).

"Son of a—! No! No! No!" said a highly stressed voice after hearing diagnostic beeps from a laptop console hooked-up by a tangle of wires to the cockpit interface of a lumbering mobile suit being prepped in the hangar. He banged the keyboard with his fists in fury and the console responded with bleep and the word 'system boot error' on its screen. He had been in what he called 'hell's kitchen' for more than 40 hours without whatsoever as a wink and felt like fixing the stubborn OS (Operating System) with a sledgehammer and a hand pistol. Patience was in short supply in the mobile suit hangar and the pressure from the 48 hour deadline for re-programming 4 OS's that each took 2 weeks to complete was unnerving. Every one of the programmers wanted to wring the necks of the other maintenance crew who were breathing down their necks to get things done so they could, in turn, get their work done.

The atmosphere was chaotic enough as it was that morning and the weather wasn't cooperating. There was a powerful storm brewing just a few miles southeast off the island but even Mother Nature wouldn't be powerful enough to postpone today's agenda. Both the ORB and ZAFT military had spent a great deal of a fortune for this day's event and a sudden delay due to bad weather would spell enormous financial losses on several parties. Rain or storm, the highly anticipated mobile suit test was going to push through.

All three teams were up since o four hundred and Team Eyebright were prepping for their big day at test piloting the top-of-the-line mobile suits. The time had finally come for them to show what they had practiced long hours on the simulator for. Everyone had a role and the green ZAFT team of who were unfortunate enough to have been assigned to astrogation on the bridge was more than just envious of the rest of their comrades. They held a sort of playful contempt for them but were nonetheless happy to be part of the action.

"Tee hee! See you from the cockpit of the brand new, state-of-the-art ZGMF-X570MA Shard Shifter Gundam!" taunted Myfanwy Ffion to one of the male techies assigned to the bridge. "Okay, rub it in why don't ya! You lucky bastards!—they're evil people I tell you! You hear me?! Evil!" he called out from the seat of his console. Though the rest of the team felt the same way, they still managed to snicker from their posts all the while busy typing a flurry of commands that to them, was already second nature.

Christophen who was in the male changing room wasn't looking too enthusiastic after seeing his mobile suit assignment that simply read "Christophen Diersus; Mobile suit assignment: ZGMF-4500MX SAZABI". Ever since he enlisted in the ZAFT army he had always dreamt of piloting a Gundam but instead, was always assigned to GINNs, DINNs, DOMs, CGUEs, and ZAKUs and today was just another one of those days. "Aw sht! Why do I even bother" he slouched.

The high-tech steel door of the changing room slid open with a pressurized hissing sound and in came three male figures that appeared to be just around Christophen's age. Two of them were from Team Altorne who came to suit-up and prepare to fly the new variants of the Core Splendor that ultimately built-up into—you guessed it! A Gundam.

"Hey Chris! What's with the long face?" said the last of the three figures. "You look as if your Impulse Gundam toy broke or something"

"Do you really have to mention that Raahle?!" He spat. "Okay my mistake. No need to get all worked-up about it. It's a scale model. You don't have to be ashamed about it ol' bud. I own one too!" he said in true geek fashion.

Seeing that his good friend Raahle apparently didn't realize that it was the word 'Gundam' that got him upset, he simply resigned himself from the conversation "Mmmph…forget it"

"If you don't want to talk about it then I'm cool with that ol' com padre" he said giving Christophen a pat on the shoulder. "Come on bud! Let's suit up!"

The women's changing room was bustling with keyed up conversations about the day's upcoming events as opposed to the much quieter and scarcely populated dressing room of the male pilots. The pilots from all three teams were mainly comprised of females, that crowded the five meter square space that gave them little elbow room and privacy.

"God I'm so nervous!" said Euphrasy in her pink underwear near the corner of the room. Hopping on one foot and then on the other, trying to fit the lower half of her body into her skin-tight flight suit. Caught off guard, she felt a hard slap right on her butt that felt more like a grope. "Hey!" she yelped "That had better not leave a mark Felucca!"

Felucca threw her patented wink at Euphrasy "Don't be so tense! It'll be just like the simulator" She had unbuttoned the red blouse of her ZAFT uniform and peeled it off her body, revealing her smooth rosy-pale skin. After taking-off the rest of her uniform Felucca was left with her brassier and a surprisingly kinky pair of cotton panties with a little teddy bear printed on the back.

Euphrasy inched her head backwards to see the print on Feluccas underwear but lost her footing and fell on her rump as soon as she caught a glimpse of the childish embroidery from the corner of her eye. "Oww" she groaned.

"Here, let me help you with that" Felucca offered, grabbing on to the bulk of Euphrasy's flight suit from behind her and started jerking it upward and inwards repeatedly. "W-wha? W-w-whoa—wait!" Euphrasy stuttered in utter surprise. The suggestive gyrations caused by Feluccas forceful tugging was in itself very awkward but the fact that they were both half-naked made it all the more awkward and for Euphrasy, things were about to take a turn for the worse. "Uh! Uh! Ah! Just! A bit! More!" Felucca gritted. The resulting commotion got the attention of most everyone in the room. Quiet giggles and catcalls began to fill the room and Euphrasy heard all of it that made her ears turn red hot but she was overpowered and helpless and could do little else but cover her stark red face in embarrassment "Felucca stooooop!" but alas her pleads fell over deaf ears and with one final yank, the lower part of Euphrasy's body slid into the slender shaped outfit and her pride as a woman slid out the window.

"There we go! I have problems like that myself sometimes. Good thing you have me around to help!" Felucca smiled with an innocent satisfaction and headed-off to take a quick shower. Completely oblivious to the risqué moment that everyone in the immediate vicinity who saw it would find themselves talking about for a very long time to come.

Euphrasy drew a deep breath and sighed "My life is over". Not too soon afterwards she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see a long haired girl from Team Altorne who, appeared more mature than she was, smiled at her "Hi there cutie! You available?" following up the suggestive taunt with a parody of a Marilyn Monroe pause along with puckered lips and a smooch and then walked away laughing along with three other girls from her group. Euphrasy was infuriated but managed to keep her cool that took a lot of self-control. If only they were in a civilian area where they wouldn't be court-martialed for brawling then she would have literally spin-kicked that bimbo's butt to the ground in a heartbeat, she thought to herself. The idea of it was deliciously tempting but her better judgment told her otherwise.

Just then, a seemingly cheerful female voice spoke over the base's PA (Public Announcement) system "Attention. All mobile suit pilots please report to the briefing room immediately. I repeat. All mobile suit pilots please report to the briefing room immediately" which was followed by a descending four note piano-like melody that marked the conclusion of the announcement.

Straight away, everyone in the dressing room scoured into their flight suits while Euphrasy and a few others, who had already suited-up, made their way through the maze of hallways that lead to the pilots briefing room. None of them wanted to be late, knowing that the notoriously stringent Commander Redlock, who had been in charge of all three teams since their days in the ZAFT Military Academy, was to give the mission briefing for the day's event.

Everyone feared the loud-barking commander, all but Euphrasy and Felucca who had proved time after time of their skill and reliability that had always left him silent and without complaint. They were indeed the contrasting pair, Euphrasy being the socially mal-adjusted and control-freak type and Felucca who was the carefree and eccentric type, but it was in the battlefield where these two shined over the rest of their co-elites.

Moments later, the mobile suit pilots from all three teams had settled-in to the high-tech briefing room where they awaited the arrival of the commander, carrying what appeared to be a clipboard of documents in his hand. Commander Redlock was a man in his late twenties. He had a well chiseled face underneath a short platinum blond mane. Coupled with his tiger physique, he looked so intimidating that he immediately brought an aura of silence into the room at the very moment that he stepped in. Though known to be an authoritarian, surprisingly he was a very condescending man.

"Stay seated" he said in a deep voice. "I'd like to congratulate all of you for making it here. I for one am proud of all of you and I have all confidence that none of you will fail me—you will not fail me today" He said sharply (a poor attempt to squeeze-out a laugh with the dry humor which he was less famous for). In his right hand was a small gadget that he used to bring out a large holographic panel built into the wall behind him that displayed a detailed schematic of the island's geography. He pressed another button that sent a thin beam of red light from the tip of the matchbox sized widget and pointed it to a small cluster of islands indicated on the screen. "Here is your latest mission. At o seven hundred hours the mobile suit testing will commence on this island located seventy five kilometers north-northwest from our current location. Here, you are to put these new mobile weapons through their paces as if in actual combat. These mobile suits will be armed with live ammunition so watch where you're pointing those guns. Those of you with itchy trigger fingers be warned because I will not hesitate to have any of you court-martialed for damages or loss of life resulting from irresponsibility. Do I make myself clear?" he asked.

"He's being such a softy" grinned Euphrasy, who was amused with the commander's covert display of concern. She leaned her chin on one hand and twirled a pen with the other as she and the rest of them took-in the detailed instructions.

Commander Redlock proceeded with each team assignment, assigning Team Eyebright with the tactical assault of the mock-up of a supposedly heavily armed battery located on the mountain side of the island. Team Altorne was given charge of backing-up the Eyebright Team and the destruction of any incoming enemy support, and Team Eleri were responsible for the initial air strike and aerial support. "Are there any questions?" asked Redlock. A pen was raised from the back of the briefing room and a long haired girl from Team Altorne stood up "Why wasn't my team assigned to pilot the new mobile suits?"

"If you and your team showed more enthusiasm with your work then I would have selected your team instead of Eyebright's" He explained. "Take note that these mobile suits were only assigned to them to be test piloted so there shouldn't be any rivalry"

"We didn't slack-off Commander! We took our job seriously!" The figure argued. "Are you insinuating that my judgment is biased Palma Altorne?" asked Redlock who wasn't pleased with the tone of voice she took "I take no preference with any of you and treat you all with equal regard. I will not tolerate such haughty remarks"

The ferocity that Palma had displayed earlier had all but left her and she began to feel her knees give way from beneath her "N-no sir. I apologize" she said, taking her seat.

"If there are no other questions then you are all dismissed. You may proceed to your assignments" he said.

All three teams dispersed from the room and went to each of their stations. The pilots made their way to the hangar where Euphrasy caught-up with Palma in the hallway and thought of giving her some payback for the incident earlier in the changing room "Where did all your spunk go kitty cat?" she mocked. "If it isn't the lesbian in the locker room" Palma deviously provoked "Don't push it you wench!" Euphrasy threw a punch at her but was caught by Christophen right before her fist landed on Palmas face "Forgive me for interfering but you'll get us all into trouble if you do that" He said. Both women felt their hearts skip a beat but neither of them made it obvious to anyone and decided to stand down for now. Euphrasy noticed that he was holding her hand for quite awhile and felt both her cheeks and ears turn warm. "U-uhm…y-yes. Let's go" she said, taking back her hand and angrily walked away from the scene.

"What's going on?" asked Felucca, who had witnessed the near cat fight from a distance away "Dunno. Must be some misunderstanding?" shrugged Christophen.

In the hangar, sirens blared signaling the impending start of the day's tests. Lifts that transported mobile suits from hangar to launch bay whirred under the enormous weight of the Mobile suits. The same female voice that summoned the pilots earlier echoed an announcement throughout the base "All pilots. Please board your mobile suits. The mobile suit testing is about to commence. I repeat. All pilots. Please board your mobile suits. The mobile suit testing is about to commence"

Christophen and Felucca rushed to the hangar after Euphrasy and headed directly to their machines. Felucca received a last minute change of her mobile suit assignment due to the other mobile suit's faulty OS that was rendered irreparable at that point. Christophen was looking at everyone else with envy as each of them boarded their shiny new Gundams. He was almost dragging His feet toward the dark humanoid figure tucked away at the back of the dimly lit hangar. Christophen sighed "And I get stuck with you" The lights switched on and revealed a bright-red knight-like figure with the serial number "ZGMF-4500MX SAZABI" printed in black onto the machines right shoulder armor and below it, a smaller print that read "**S**avior **A**nd **Z**ealot **A**gainst **B**etrayal and **I**njustice" following the letters of its acronym. The SAZABI was in a whole different ball game in comparison to the other mobile suits Christophen had ever handled in the past. It was a prototype fresh from the factory that had some semblance to the aging ZAKU Warrior. Its sheer size dwarfed the rest of the Gundams in the hangar by a good three or even four meters. Christophen immediately forgot everything that was Gundam and for the first time in a long time he felt excited. "Hey kid hurry up! Don't just stare at the damn thing!" yelled a middle aged mechanic dressed in bright green cover-alls and a red cap. "Uh…y-yeah! Could you lower the lift for me so I can get to the cockpit?" asked Christophen. "What are you talking bout kid? You're already at level with the cockpit" Said the man who showed Christophen how to open the head mounted canopy. "Climb aboard you lucky bastard"

The massive steel doors of the launch bay opened and the linear catapult in the form of two giant prongs extended outward into the violent wind and rain. Visibility was close to zero and the gusts of wind howled nearly endlessly that uprooted several shallowly rooted palm trees and even threatened to knock down entire traffic light posts from their foundations. "Launch bay open, linear catapult deployed. APU's operating at one hundred percent. All mobile suits you are clear for launch"

Felucca, who was aboard her mobile suit, was flicking several switches and pressing buttons that lit-up various screens and gauges of the cockpit. The OS of the mobile suit's cockpit monitor displayed the words "Generation Unrestricted Network Drive Assault Module system" and soon after receiving the signal to launch, she shouted "Felucca Guilded. Noise Crippler taking off!"

The thrusters from the machines legs and HiMAT (High Maneuver Aerial Tactics Mode) backpack lit-up with a whitish-blue flame. The Gundam arched slightly forward and began to taxi along the runway where, in seconds, was propelled out of the launch bay via the magnetic field of the catapult. It's APU (Auxiliary Power Unit) cable detached from the back of the mobile suit and snapped back like an overgrown bungee cord. As soon as the mobile suit cleared the runway, it deployed its wing extensions and powered-up its thrusters. It's PS (Phase Shift) armor changed from gray to its designated colors of metallic indigo and red.

Christophen in his SAZABI and Myfanwy in her Shard Shifter Gundam jetted-out from the launch bay and into the mercy of the raging storm. Afterwards, it was Euphrasy's turn to launch. "Euphrasy Eyebright. Prison Veil launching!" she shouted, lowering her helmet's visor and pushed the throttle all the way to maximum.

_Sparks have turned into flames. But can we control these fires that burn inside of us, or will we be consumed by them? Next chapter on Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Edelweiss "Femme Fatal"_


End file.
